


何如第九章

by dongbeibei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongbeibei/pseuds/dongbeibei





	何如第九章

乔一刚离开，就不断有人上前向霍东打招呼，何如本想先离开，但霍东拽住他的手腕，一直到跟一圈人打完招呼，都没让他离开自己身边。  
霍东看了看明显有些累的何如，“饿吗？”  
何如摸了摸肚子，他今天除了早上喝了杯牛奶外还没有吃任何东西，于是实诚地点了点头。  
“去吃点东西。”霍东说。  
何如看了看周围摆着精致点心的吧台，肚子十分合时宜地叫了起来。  
“去吧。”霍东说。  
“嗯。”何如刚往那边迈了一步，突然回过头，对着霍东说，“谢谢你，东哥。”  
霍东明显有些愣住了，没有说话。  
何如冲他笑了一下，眼睛如往常一样弯了起来，随后转身走去吧台。  
霍东站在原地，一直看着何如的背影，直到被别的人的身影挡住了，才低下头喝了口手中端着的酒。

何如吃了两块点心垫了垫后便放下了盘子，在这种场合一直吃东西不合适。  
他端着酒杯走向大厅中心，中间有人和他打招呼，聊了几句后等人离开，何如突然感觉到一丝不对劲，身体开始发热，四肢也逐渐没了力气。  
被人下药了。  
意识到这点后，他抬头寻找着霍东的身影，但没找到，就连郑秘书都不知去了哪。  
在场这么多人，虽然不知道是谁给他下了药，但他不能再继续待在大厅，不然等药效全部上来，还不知会成什么样。  
他放下酒杯，撑着残留的理智，一步一步向卫生间走去。  
好不容易走到卫生间，一打开门，便撞到一个人怀里，是霍东。  
何如闻着鼻尖熟悉的味道，精神一下松懈下来，然后便没了意识。

霍东本来在这里碰见何如还有些惊讶，但下一秒何如就软成一摊倒在他的面前。  
他立马将何如搂住，看到他不正常的带着红潮的脸。  
霍东的脸色一下阴沉下去，伸手掏出手机，打给郑秘书，“现在立刻去调监控，去查是谁给何如下了药。”  
郑秘书虽有些惊讶，但还是立马应道：“好的，明白。”  
霍东扶着已经完全没了意识的何如，将他大半个身体挂在自己身上，然后走向电梯，去了他在这家酒店预留的房间。

本来是为了以防喝多，留作休息用的房间，没想到酒会才刚开始，就派上了用场。  
霍东将何如放在床上，去浴室放水，何如现在这种情况，泡会儿冷水会好一点。  
等他从浴室出来，看到房间里的场面，一直冰冷没有情绪的面部露出一丝裂痕。  
何如不知何时已经将自己身上的衣服扒光，此时正两只手握着身下早已高高昂起的东西，嘴里低声呻吟着。  
霍东走到床边，何如感受到床边有人，睁开眼睛看着霍东，带着哭腔朝他说道：“弄不出来....”  
说完他好像是要证明自己的话，挺了挺腰，将硬得不行的性器露给霍东看。

霍东看着他，喉咙微微动了一下。  
他弯下腰，想将何如抱起来去泡澡，可指尖刚碰到何如的身体，就被上面的温度烫得缩了一下。  
还没等他反应过来，何如就像蛇一样缠上他，眼神迷离地看着他：“帮帮我...哥哥...帮帮我...”  
霍东低头看着何如，伸手捏住他的下巴，沉着声问：“我是谁？”  
何如不住地想蹭他，却被霍东收紧地手指制止住，霍东让他抬着头看着自己，再一次问道：“我是谁？”  
“嗯....”何如难受地都快哭了出来，眼角浮出泪水，着急地想掰开霍东的手。  
霍东纹丝不动，何如抬眼看着他，带着哭腔喊道：“哥哥...东哥哥...你帮帮我...我好疼...”  
霍东的眼神收缩了一下，松开了钳着何如的手，没了束缚，何如一下扑倒在霍东身上，抓着霍东的手往自己身下摸去，“帮帮我..哥哥..”  
霍东没有挣开他的手，抚上何如那根早已硬到不行的性器。  
“啊——”被霍东冰凉的手掌包裹住，何如舒坦地呻吟出声。

霍东握着何如已经完全硬起来的性器撸动起来，手掌上粗糙的触感让何如爽得仰头叫了起来。  
但接着他就又感到不足，浑身的滚烫烧得他难受，只有这么一点抚摸完全不够，他整个人缠在霍东身上，不住地抬起腰，将性器送到霍东手上，想要进一步的接触。  
霍东一只腿跪在床边，将何如放在床上，摸着他性器的手没掌有停，另一只手则抚上他的身体，在他白嫩的皮肤上摩挲着。  
“啊——”何如微微仰起头，霍东每摸到一个地方，他就感觉哪里像是被电击了一样，酸软麻痒的感觉席卷全身，让他止不住的颤抖着。  
霍东见他这幅模样，眼色暗了几分，双手抓着何如的大腿，将它们往上压，叠在何如的胸前，露出后面粉嫩的洞穴。

性器没了抚摸，何如不满意地瞪着霍东，想要挣开他的手。  
“别动。”霍东沉着声音说道，然后毫不犹豫地将一根手指插进何如的洞穴当中。  
“啊...”猝不及防的进入让何如忍不住叫出了声，他睁着迷离的眼睛看着霍东，仿佛不清楚霍东在干什么。  
也许是被下了药的原因，何如的身体完全不用润滑，里面温热的肠壁像是在勾引霍东，紧紧吸着他的手指，不让他拔出来。

霍东扬了杨眉毛，解开自己的裤腰带，拉下拉链，露出早已硬到发疼的粗大黑紫的性器。  
何如正喘息着感受着霍东的手指在他肠壁内揉按着，结果下一秒手指就拔了出去，当他正感到一阵空虚时，一根更粗更长的东西插了进来。  
“啊——”与手指完全不同的尺寸让他感受到一阵撕裂的疼痛，他伸出手想推开身上的霍东，让他将东西拔出去，“疼...”  
洞穴内被霍东粗壮热烫的性器填满，一丝空隙都没有，难耐的胀痛感让他稍微恢复了一点理智，扭着腰想要逃开，但霍东的束缚让他丝毫动弹不得，反而因扭动的动作将性器埋得更深了几分。

何如带着哭腔的声音让霍东又硬了几分，他掰着何如的腿，不费什么力气地全根没入。  
何如抽着气，眼角泛出眼泪，像是生了霍东的气，“疼...你走开...疼...”  
霍东的性器被湿热的肠壁紧紧绞着，这让他忍不住深吸了一口气，头皮一阵发麻，用尽全身力气才没有立刻就按着何如干起来。

他将性器深深埋进何如的身体里，等着何如适应过来，然后俯身吻上他。  
他们的唇齿一碰上就立马交缠起来，口水丝顺着何如的唇角留了下来。  
等何如不再喊痛，霍东才压着何如动了动身体，将性器拔出一些，再深深捅进去。  
“啊....哥哥...”何如呻吟出声，后穴被抽插时的异样感觉让他再次陷入混沌当中，没有一丝理智，只想贴着霍东的身体，再近一点，再紧一点。  
霍动压着他，在他身体里狠狠撞着，穴口被插出一些肠液，随着抽插的动作发出一阵黏腻的水渍声。  
何如微微仰着头，眼里全是被欲望折磨的情色，后穴紧紧缠着霍东的性器，放肆地呻吟起来。

霍东将何如按在床上干了两次才放开他，此时的何如已经完全没有力气，软绵绵瘫倒在床上，闭眼喘着气。  
他身上全是霍东留下的痕迹，脖子上，胸口上，腰上，无一处不宣告着刚刚的那场性事有多激烈。  
霍东从来不知自己竟是如此没有自制力的人，他在别人的床上从来没有过这种喜好，可面对何如时，就是忍不住得想在他身上留下属于自己的印记。  
这种不知从何而来的占有欲让他怔了怔，但随即便被抛之脑后，不予理睬。  
他光着身子从床上下来，到浴室将早已凉掉的水放了，然后打开淋浴，将何如抱进来。

何如乖巧地被他抱着，他的后穴被霍东射得满满的，随着动作粘稠的白色液体从里面溢出，顺着大腿根留下来。  
霍东看着这样的画面，刚发泄过两次的性器又隐隐有再硬起来的预兆。  
他深吸一口气，让何如抱着自己，一手搂着他的腰，一手插进他被干得还没完全合住的后穴，用手指帮他清理里面的液体。  
等全部清理完，他也已经全硬了起来。  
他掰开何如白花花的屁股，看他被折磨了两个多小时的后面已经红肿成一团，承受不了新的一轮。  
但身下硬得发疼的性器忍不了。

霍东从来都不是一个会委屈自己的人，他将何如放下，让他跪在自己面前，把涨得发紫的性器抵在他嘴边。  
何如睁开眼睛，没经思考地舔了两口眼前的东西，然后张嘴含了进去。  
霍东动了动喉咙，伸手摸了摸何如的脑袋，表扬他的乖巧，同时示意他更深一点。  
何如费力地含着他的性器，用舌头舔着头部，将上面分泌出的散发着腥味的液体舔掉咽下。  
没过多久，何如就双颊酸痛，累得动不了，求饶地抬眼看着霍东。  
霍东怜爱地摸了摸他的脸，然后捏着他的下巴，自己开始抽插起来。

“唔...”何如被他的动作插得呜咽出声，眼角挤出泪花。  
霍东伸出手指温柔地将他眼角的泪水抹去，但身下的动作却丝毫没有减慢。  
直到将东西射进何如嘴里，他才停下动作，将还半硬的东西拔出来。  
何如嘴中被灌了满满的精液，霍东捏着他下巴的动作让他不得不将它们咽下去，即便这样，还是有一丝白色粘稠的液体从他嘴角留下来。  
霍东伸手将他抹去，然后将手指放在何如嘴边。  
何如抬眼看着霍东，张开嘴乖巧地将霍东手上的液体舔干净。  
霍东把他抱起来，亲了亲他泛红的眼角，在他耳边沉声道：“乖孩子。”

第二天何如醒来时，先是感到头痛欲裂，脑袋像是要炸开一样，随后才感觉到浑身的酸痛，像是被车子来回碾了好几遍一样。  
他睁开眼睛，迷茫地看着陌生的天花板，动了动身体，感觉有些不对劲。  
旁边好像有人。  
他转过头，首先看到的是精瘦的胸膛。  
何如心下大惊，回想起自己昨晚在酒会上喝得那杯奇怪的酒，难道...难道他？  
他抱着忐忑的心朝上看去，没想到竟然看到的是熟睡中的霍东。

霍...霍霍霍东？  
他掀开被子低头看了看自己光着的身子，又看到旁边霍东同样光着的身子，他们在被子下的腿甚至还交缠在一起，一副密不可分的模样。  
何如感到天都要塌了，他竟然和霍东睡了？  
天啊，怎么会是霍东？  
还不如是被哪个陌生人睡了!

何如掀开被子又盖上被子的动作惊扰了睡梦中的霍东，他缓缓睁开眼睛，就看到一脸世界观崩塌的何如。  
何如看到霍东醒了，惊得立马将还缠在霍东腿上的小腿收回来，但这个动作不可避免地牵动到了腰身和臀部，下一刻他就被后面酸痛的感觉刺激得忍不住叫出声。  
“啊...”声音刚出声，他就立马抿住嘴，恨不得将自己的嘴给缝上。  
霍东在他做这一系列动作的过程中彻底清醒过来，看着何如想要从床上开溜的动作，一把按住他，黑漆漆的眼睛盯着他，“那里怎么样？”  
何如装傻地看着他，“哪..哪里？”  
霍东没跟他废话，直接伸手摸向他的后面。  
“啊——”何如被他的动作吓了一跳，可酸痛的身体和霍东压着他的手让他动弹不得，只能被动着让霍东检查自己的后面。  
霍东用手指摩擦了下，虽然还有点肿，但对比昨晚要稍好一点。

何如见他摸了半天都没摸完，忍不住开口，但本来挺气愤的语气再接触到霍东眼神的同时立马变得软趴趴，“你摸完了没有...”  
霍东收了手，“没有出血。”  
何如撇了撇嘴，心里盘算着自己昨天怎么就跟霍东上了床，而且还被他干成这个接近半身不遂的样子，连起身想反抗都反抗不了。  
“等下让郑秘书买掉药过来给你擦。”霍东又说。  
听到这个，何如立马抬头：“不要！”  
霍东挑眉，“抹药好得快一点。”  
“那也不要。”何如此时光面对光着身子的霍东就已经够羞耻了，如果再让郑秘书知道他们昨晚的事，他可能会选择死亡，“不用麻烦他。”

霍东瞧了瞧他的脸色，明白他心里想的什么，“郑秘书知道。”  
“什么？”何如瞪大眼睛，“他..他怎么会知道？”  
“身为我的贴身秘书，他为什么会不知道？”  
“那...那..”何如现在已经想死了，他哭丧着脸看着霍东，“昨天究竟是怎么回事？”  
被何如提到，霍东想起昨天何如在酒会现场被下药的事，脸色瞬间阴沉了几分，他沉着声道：“你不用管这事，我会解决的。”  
何如知道他说的是下药的是，可他现在关心的不是这个，他关心的是为什么霍东会选择跟他...那个什么。

“你为什么不直接把我扔进冷水里，或者找个医生来给我打一针解药？”  
霍东闻言看向何如，何如身上的被子随着何如的动作往下滑了不少，露出他的脖颈和肩膀，上面散落着他昨天留下的红印。  
他不动声色地转过视线，对何如说：“你确定你昨天那副模样想要被医生看见？”  
“那也不用....”何如没有说完接下来的话。  
因着刚刚霍东检查他的身体，所以他们两人离得很近，近到对方有一丝一毫的变化都能立刻感应到。  
何如现在就感应到了霍东身体的变化。  
这人是禽兽吗？都把他搞成这幅模样了现在竟然还能硬得起来？

霍东丝毫没有羞愧地，平静地看着何如，仿佛被子底下硬邦邦的那根东西不是他的。  
何如悄悄地往后挪了挪身体。  
虽然他现在一动，浑身就又酸又痛，但要是不动，接下来的下场可能会比酸痛更恐怖。  
虽然霍东对于自己把自己的弟弟，以及自己弟弟的前合法伴侣给睡了的这件事完全不在意，但昨晚毕竟是特殊情况，现在两人都清醒着，外面的大太阳也澄澄发着亮，他本并没有再把何如睡一次的想法。  
但何如此时从头到尾全部散发着他的味道，这点在他动了动身体之后更明显了。  
霍东心中被一种奇异的满足感包裹着，这种满足感让他没办法再保持理智。


End file.
